ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Warzone
Warzone is the ninth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot The episode opens with Ben as Four Arms, Gwen, and Kevin chasing Monster. He pulls out a Null Void projector. He blasts the ground, creating a portal to the Null Void. He jumps in the portal. It closes. (Four Arms): He got away! ARGH! Four Arms transforms back into Ben. (Gwen): Where did he get a Null Void projector? (Kevin): More importantly, why would he want ''to go to the Null Void. ''It shows Monster in the Null Void. '' (Monster): Time to free my brother! '''Theme Song' Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy's. (Gwen): Maybe he wanted to start a jailbreak. (Kevin): Nah, he wouldn't get anything out of it. (Ben): Maybe he wants to get revenge. Like Kevin did when he was insane. Kevin glares at Ben. (Ben): Sorry. (Gwen): Perhaps we should just go to the Null Void and find out what he wants. (Kevin): Sure. Ben finishes his smoothy and throws it away. Later... (Gwen): I'm glad the Plumbers lent us this Null Void projector. (Ben): They want to stop Monster as much as we do. And who better than us for the job. Gwen opens a portal. (Kevin): Weird. I never thought I'd find myself willingly jumping into one of these portals. They all jump in. Soon, they arrive in the Null Void. (Kevin): Where do we check first? This place goes on forever. (Gwen): How about the prison? They arrive at the prison. One of the cells has been busted open. (Kevin): I think we came to the right place. Monster meets up with them. '' (Monster): Oh, hello. (Ben): What are you doing here, Malefic? (Monster): Allow me to introduce my brother---Aggregor! ''Ben, Gwen, and Kevin gasp. (Aggregor): Yes, it's true. I am the brother of Malefic. And we will crush you. (Monster): Harness you power. Look deep within yourself, brother. Aggregor transforms into Ultimate Aggregor. (Kevin): I didn't know we could do that! (Ultimate Aggregor): Surprise, we can! He punches Kevin into a wall. Gwen starts attacking him. (Monster): So, Tennyson. It's just you and me. (Ben): Not quite. I called the Plumbers. They should arrive soon. The wall explodes in come the Plumbers. (Max): Freeze, Malefic! They start shooting Monster. When the smoke clears, he's hardly damaged. (Monster): My turn. He uses Lodestar's magnetic powers to steal all their guns, and then he uses AmpFibian's electrical powers to shock them. (Ben): And now it's my ''turn! ''Ben transforms into Humungousaur. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! He attacks Monster. Monster uses Armordrillo's drilling power to smash Humungousaur's face into the ground. Humungousaur gets up. Monster uses Heatblast's fire powers to shoot a powerful fire blast at Humungousaur. When the fire clears, Humungousaur has transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur shoots missiles at Monster. Meanwhile, Kevin and Gwen are attacking Aggregor. Kevin punches him in the face and Gwen shoots him with mana discs. Aggregor blasts Kevin with NRG's radioactive blast. He uses Terraspin's power to push Gwen back. (Gwen): Tardis Mortis! Aggregors wind stop blowing. (Aggregor): What the? Kevin punches him and knocks him out. He turns back to normal. (Gwen): Nice. The Plumbers get up and get their weapons back. They start firing at Monster. Ultimate Humungousaur punches him a couple times. Monster looks over at his knocked out brother. (Monster): Brother? I have failed. He uses Big Chill's power to phase through the ground and fly away. He opens a portal back to Earth. ''Ben, Gwen, and Kevin return home.' (Ben): This isn't over. He'll be back. And we'll be ready! The End! Major Events *Aggregor makes his first reappearence. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Max *Some Plumbers Villains *Monster *Aggregor Aliens Used *Four Arms *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur Trivia *This is the second episode in a row in which Max says "Freeze, Malefic". Category:Episodes